Celes Amirah Wolfe
Celes Amirah Wolfe is a character from the original War of the Ancient Races. She contributed a total of 53 posts with a +1 karma before becoming inactive. Her character Bio is as follows: : Name: : Celes Amirah Wolfe : Age: 18 : Gender: Female : of Birth: June 26 : of Birth: London, England : Appearance: Celes has an ovally shaped face. Her skin is a dark porcelain. She has high-defined cheek bones. Her nose is average size. Her mouth is small, but she has pouty lips. Her eyes are gold. Her hair is kind of a dark silver some brown. Her hair reaches just past her shoulders, and she usually wears it down, though she will occasionally pull it up in a ponytail. : Celes’s height is about 5’6”. She is averagely built with well honed-muscles. She weighs about 132 pounds. Depending on where she is and what she is doing affects the way that she stands, and moves. : Attire: She, generally, wears a long black leather jacket, with a forest green spaghetti strap shirt, and black pants. She wears a gold necklace that has an emerald on it, pearl-drop earrings or gold studs instead, and a gold ring that has a ruby on it. : Personality: Celes was a very outgoing person, but when the 'tragedy' happened that changed. She became more introvert, she was still outgoing, but not nearly as much, limiting her contact with people except for a chosen few. She’d rather work alone, but doesn’t really care too much. She enjoys being around lots of people, even though she isn’t very talkative, but when a subject that she is interested in is brought up, it is hard to make her shut up. She isn’t very trusting of strangers, but is very loyal to the people that she does know. She can be a very diplomatic person, and tends to be very polite, unless she’s talking with someone that she really doesn’t like or if she’s in a bad mood. She usually is in a good mood, and enjoys a good fight, though she won’t fight just for the heck of it. : Fears: She is afraid of failing at something, and of heights that she can’t easily get down from. : Likes: Celes likes a cool day, with maybe a bit of rain. She also likes listening to people’s conversations, and watching other people. : Dislikes: Celes dislikes being outside on a hot day. She dislikes being the center of attention. She also dislikes parties, and large groups of people. She extremely dislikes talking about her past and what happened to her family. : Quirks: Celes dislikes to talk about her past, and will refuse to, unless you have an awesome reason for wanting to know, or you bug her an awful lot. She pulls on her ear when she’s thinking. : and Abilities with using them: Sai – very highly skilled – preferred; used in trios; one for throwing, two for fighting – owns a set Long Bow – highly skilled Guns – slightly skilled Sword – highly skilled Naginata – skilled Nunchaku – average Knives/daggers – highly skilled Hand-to-hand combat – highly skilled Crossbow – skilled Shukusen – skilled Staff – skilled : Inventory: Celes’s inventory consists of a few pieces of jewellery that belonging to her family. Celes owns a trio of Sai’s that she usually carries with her, unless she is wandering around a city, and then she has her daggers hidden about her person. : Strengths: Celes is very agile and fast. She is a strong reader. She can be very diplomatic at times. Her arms are very strong, and very flexible. : Weaknesses: Celes is haunted by her past, which causes her to zone out or to become very introvert, which is bad, because it can happen at anytime, if she is reminded of it, which can happen during a battle. Her legs aren’t weak, but definitely are more fragile than her arms. She has a bad left ankle, that sprains often. : History: Celes’ parents lived in England, for a time, but soon became bored with the area, shortly after Celes was born. They moved to the Netherlands, to a small rural area, to a house that was surrounded by forest. There was only one road leading to the house, and two small trails. Celes had a twin brother, who was almost always seen with her. Together they explored the Netherlands, knowing their way around the entire country by the time they were 12, as they were given free reign of the land, by their parents who were very trusting people. Her and her brother had an exciting life, meeting all sorts of different people. They had always suspected that there was a ‘hidden’ world, but had never gotten any actual proof. When Celes was 15, she went to a friend’s house for a sleepover. The next day when she went home she was greeted with an unpleasant surprise. Her family had been attacked, her parents were brutally mutilated, and her brother missing. The house was undamaged, as her parents’ had been found outside, according to the police. The murderer(s) were never identified. Celes refused to be put into foster or anything of that sort and stayed at the house. She lived an almost hermit-like life, with the exception of shopping trips, and driving through the country with her friend, whose house she had been at, on their twin motorbikes. The differences between the bikes only in the decals, for on Celes’ there is a wolf running, and the other, a bat (or an eagle, neither are certain) flying. She has posted in the following threads: : Visiting No One : What time is it? : Alphabet thing : What Are You Listening On Right Now? : I invented : The Small Rural House : Hey there peoples! : Fortunately/unfortunately : Celes Amirah Wolfe Category:Characters